The present invention relates to a pressure air tool for blowing threads into a thread guiding pipe. More particularly it relates to such a pressure air tool which has air guiding passage with a valve, a handle provided on the air guiding passage, and a blowing head provided on one end of the air guiding passage and having thread introducing slots.
Pressure air tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. A known pressure air tool has the disadvantage that the blowing head extends in the longitudinal direction of the air guiding pipe or under an angle to the longitudinal direction of the air guiding pipe in a fixed manner. Since the openings of thread guiding pipes in rinsing frames or on textile machines are arranged at different heights, an operator is forced because of the rigid arrangement of the blowing head to assume for blowing a thread into the thread guiding pipe a position which depends on the height of the thread guiding pipe opening. As a result of this, he can be forced to kneel for reaching the thread guiding opening with the pressure air tool.